


True Love Never Did Run Smooth

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sambucky Bingo 2019, be careful on the long ride fellas, fluff + angst, my first time to upload my angsty bits, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Sam and Bucky have been having a tough week... with the latter hiding something
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	True Love Never Did Run Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the square... Reassurance

The two of them were laying down on the couch, content in each other’s presence. Despite the insanity for the past week, they managed to be tranquil and peaceful.

Sam sighed resting his head on Bucky’s chest. He passed out to sleeping few minutes ago. He didn’t stir, and a small smile hit his lips.

Their missions had been tough on the two of them, with the person trying so hard to copy the success of Stark Industries, the robot that almost sliced Bucky’s arm, Zemo managing to escape from his prison, to... several events happening too quickly.

Too fast for the two of them to catch up on.

However, today almost felt like a day... when the two of them felt like one of those normal couples. At least, that was what Sam believed. He wasn’t sure about his boyfriend though— who had been trying so hard for him.

Bucky had insecurities, he knew. He never talked about it nor did he broached the matter to him yet. Ever since they started their relationship, Bucky had been nothing except thoughtful and... surprisingly affectionate.

Sam had his share of dating before the military, but he never had a significant other who always went their way to show how much they felt about him.

Their romance didn’t consist of flowers, candlelit dinners or steamy nights. It always had this sweet element that he grew to love.

Bucky always done this little something for him, everyday. Whether it was setting the meal, picking out clothes for him to wear on certain days, impromptu backrubs... Sam loved it all. So f**king much. He appreciated his effort on their relationship.

Yet he couldn’t help but notice the lingering fear in his face.

He always had a _‘Is this good enough for you’ _gleam in his eyes that flickered the instant when he noticed that Sam gave a glance. He also tried somehow too hard, and he didn’t mind.

But the past three days he could definitely notice something clearly wrong. Whenever, Sam would get home from work, he found his boyfriend already sleeping in his room.

Most nights, they would sleep in Sam’s room, all snuggled up and warm. He could tolerate the lack of human presence beside him on certain times. What he couldn’t tolerate was that Bucky had been shutting him out.

He wanted to know what was going on with him. He didn’t give a damn, if the world believed that Bucky was so wrong for him or that he didn’t deserve him.

No, he only had the saying in that. No matter how damaged Bucky was, Sam loved him, with his flaws and his good qualities. And with his whole heart.

He felt a hand running down his back, and he moved slightly. Bucky yawned quietly, cracking an eye open.

“Hey, Sam,” Bucky said, in a low and sleepy voice.

“Hey, babe,” Sam replied back, slowly smiling at him.

Bucky blinked, giving a smile back. He began to sit up, smoothing his shirt. One of the adorable things about him was that he liked to be the cuddled. Today, he wanted to be the cuddler and Sam happily let him.

He felt so safe being in his arms. He breathed in, soaking in his warmth and the smell of lavender. It relaxed the two of them, whenever they had a major freak out.

Bucky’s smile faded and he moved his hand to his hair. He began to massage it gently, and Sam sighed.

“Sam, are you... happy to be with me?” Bucky asked with a note of hesitation in his voice.

He looked up, seeing the furrowed brows of his boyfriend. His lips drooped as he stared at him with a pain that filled his blue eyes.

Sam’s heart ached at the sight. “Of course, I am. These past few weeks had been wonderful with you. Why? What’s wrong?”

Bucky shook his head, crossing his arms.

“Oh come on, baby, you can talk to me,” Sam said, softly. He leaned forward, removing the distance between them. He set a palm on his cheek, trailing a finger down.

Bucky shut his eyes, slightly trembling.

“It’s just that I feel that there’s something wrong with me.”

“That’s bullshit! There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Wilson, be honest.”

“Yes, I know that you have a f**ked up past and a f**ked up personality, but you’re you.”

“And that’s what’s going to get you killed,” Bucky murmured, his voice harsh with pain. “Sam, I really love you. I love what we got, but these past few days had got me thinking... what if I screw this up? What if I’m not good enough for you?”

Normally, Sam would raise a finger, and say ‘so what, who cares?’ But Bucky cared. He cared about being worthy for him. Sam wasn’t the kind of person to let any insecurity to get the best of him. He always go for what he wanted with ease.

Bucky was not like that. At least, not before he fallen from that train in 1940’s. Steve once told him all kind of stories that featured on how Bucky had been smooth and flirty with the ladies. He used to be full of self-confidence and suaveness.

Ever since he had been brainwashed, he lost it all. There were days when Sam wished that he could meet his past self, to see the difference and the person he could have been.

Even though there were parts of his identity that Bucky lost, Sam just wanted to help him find it all. He wanted to be apart of his journey to heal, even though he had been damaged by the strife of the military days and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

He wanted the two of them to heal together. And he would never screw that up.

“I understand, Bucky,” Sam finally replied, gazing into his open eyes. Filled with a glimmer of hope and fear that he couldn’t bear to see. “But I assure you that you’ll never let me down. I love you, baby, we’re here together. No one’s gonna take that away.”

“But I’m not normal,” Bucky whispered, putting Sam’s hand away. “I mean I can move on from the terrible events that happened to me, but I can never be normal.”

“No one’s normal. Nobody’s ever normal. And you know what? That’s okay.”

“Why? Do you honestly believe that all of this is going work out?”

Sam leaned back with a firm stance. “No one’s normal because each one of us is different, gone through different things and experiences. Its okay, because it’s what being human is. I believe that we can work this out, because we love each other.”

Bucky stayed silent, looking on. He dropped his arms at his sides, biting his lower lip for a second.

“I know that you have your demons and that I have mine. I know that you feel that you aren’t worthy for me,” Sam continued, swallowing thickly. “I also know that you’re much more than your flaws. I also know that you’re trying so damn hard to show me how you love me. I also know that our lives are a crazy mess. I also know that we’re crazy messes. For me, I don’t care. All I care about is that we love each other, and that we can work this out. We’d be stupid enough not to. You’re enough for me, and for yourself.”

“But I’m...”

Bucky’s words trailed off as he knit his brows together. Whatever protest he had or wanted to say might be gone.

Sam chuckled, reaching towards him. He slipped his arms around his waist, and placed a kiss on his forehead. Bucky slightly stiffened, resting his head on his shoulder.

The couch slightly dipped with their weight on the spot they occupied. He didn’t care though, as he gave Bucky, a brief, chaste kiss on the lips. Bucky sighed, sounding comfortable. He kissed him back, brushing his fingertips over his wrist.

They stayed together like that for an immeasurable moment that his mind and heart cherished. Bucky sniffed, and Sam put his head back, seeing some tears falling down his cheeks. He kissed them, feeling the saltiness for a second.

He wiped them away with the back of his hand, getting a small laugh from Bucky.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered, sounding husky from his tears. “I just got so sad that my eyes wanted to pour it all out.”

“That’s okay,” Sam replied, tenderly. “You can go ahead and cry as much as you want. I’m here for you, and no evil mastermind’s ever gonna get rid of me.”

“Yeah, because you’re Falcon _and_ Captain America. Because you’re my birdbrain.”

“And you’re my lovable pain in the ass.” Sam chuckled, rubbing a hand over Bucky’s back. “I love you, Bucky.”

A quick beat. “I love you too. I can’t believe that my hearts racing this fast even with the heaviness in it.”

Sam’s own heart picked up pace upon hearing those words, and he smiled.

“I guess that’s what love does to you,” he said, hearing Bucky laugh in response. They stayed peacefully in each other’s arms, their hearts beating in synchronization.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo, I had to write this all in one (1) sitting!! It might be cheesy or whateves, but I tried!! And title is a quote from Shakespeare's "A Midsummer's Dream". Thanks for reading!!


End file.
